


As Thick as Blood

by InkStainedWings



Series: Caramael [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fourth of July, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sabriel Week 2019, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: While out for a picnic to celebrate the 4th of July, Gabriel and Sam loose their daughter and are in a rush to find her before something bad happens.





	As Thick as Blood

Gabriel was panicking. He knew it and was trying really hard to calm his racing heart but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t use to feeling human emotions so fully and especially not the bad ones.

“Sam! Sam please tell me you found her!” He yelled pushing through a crowd of people towards his thankfully skyscraper sized boyfriend.

“Gabriel! No, Cas is flying around and Dean went to let security know she’s missing. I’ve been waiting here in case she comes back. You didn’t see anything by the concessions?” Sam asked looking just as worried and Gabriel shook his head tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“No. I asked everyone, searched the entire candy isle, everything! Sam what if... What if someone took her?” He whimpered trying to swallow the lump in his throat that had formed along with the idea.

It was all his fault. He had been so stupid. Too busy bickering with Dean about their seats and whether or not the blankets Dean had brought would be thick enough to combat the dampness of the grass. He hadn’t even noticed she was missing until he had thought to see if she wanted a hot dog.

Sam pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. “Don’t talk like that. We’ll find her Gabe. She’s tough. We taught her what to do in case of an emergency and this isn’t her first event. I’m certain it just got too loud for her and she’s hiding in a little nook somewhere processing it.” Sam assured him and Gabriel nodded not willing to even consider their daughter could be doing anything else.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice cut through the crowd and the urgency of it caused people to nearly scatter out of his way as he came running over to the pair, his own fledgling in a swaddle on his chest sucking on a pacifier calmly despite everything going on around him. If the situation had been less dire Gabriel might have cracked a joke about how serene his nephew was but as it was he was about to loose his mind if his baby wasn’t found in the next minute or two.

“One of the security guards said he saw her with a guy headed towards the stage. Prayed to Cas already to hopefully head them off.” Dean told them and Gabriel was off barreling towards the stage. He cut through people’s picnics, nearly sent a dog flying, he didn’t care. He was going to tear whoever dared to so much as look at his angel wrong to pieces and enjoy every moment of it.

That was until Cas stopped him. “What the hell Cas?! Where is she? What’s-” He started shouting as Cas grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Gabriel... It’s okay. She’s okay. Look.” He said turning him and Gabriel finally felt like he could breath again despite the burning in his vessel’s lungs from his sprint down there. At the edge of the stage he saw Caramael with her hand against the speakers which were playing soft bluesy music at the moment, and holding her up was a man but it was a man he knew.

“Jack?!” Gabriel asked in surprise and the nephilim looked over at him and smiled.

“Uncle Gabriel! Cas! We were looking for you! I came here after feeling your grace nearby and Cara spotted me so she came to take me back to you but then we couldn’t find any of you. I suggested we come to the stage and we both got distracted by the vibrations of the speakers... sorry.” Jack said while Caramael beamed at her father reaching for him and Jack easily handed her over to him with Gabriel took her.

“How are you... Dad roasted you! I saw it!” Gabriel said none to gently and Jack bit his lip looking down at his sneakers nervously.

“I apologize for what happened while I was soulless. I really hope you all can forgive me eventually. You were right to keep me away from Cara and James. After Chuck... killed me. I woke up in the Empty. The Entity was there and so was Billy. She was very upset that Chuck was upsetting the natural order of things and told me if I agreed to help her, she would make a one time exception for me and allow me to return here with my soul restored.” Jack started to explain while Sam and Dean finally caught up, little James squealing excitedly at the sight of his cousins and waving his arms around.

“What did she have you do?” Castiel asked as Gabriel passed Caramael over to his mate so Sam could look her over and see she was okay.

Jack’s expression fell further which made Gabriel want so badly to just pull the child in for a hug already but he resisted because they needed to know.

“She told me I had to kill Chuck. It was time for his story to end and new one to begin. I agreed. She brought me back and gave me a weapon capable of killing him. I found out about what happened after I died. How Gabriel gave up his grace to get you all out of there and Sam shot Chuck. I tracked him down and I killed him. It actually was a lot easier than I had thought it would be. However, there can’t just... not be a god. So, uh, I guess you’re looking at him.” Jack admitted the last part just a whisper but Gabriel heard it like it was being broadcast.

“Hold the hell on... What? You killed god so now... you’re god? You’re a toddler!” Dean yelled drawing looks to them and Castiel put a hand on his mate’s shoulder to calm him while Jack winced. Gabriel on the other hand started to laugh.

“This... This is the weirdest fourth of July I’ve ever been a part of and I was around for the original.” He said finally tugging Jack in for the hug he had been resisting before.

“Jack, you’re family. Might as well be mine as much as Cara is. Yes you killing Mary scared us and I know we all wish it never happened. Things won’t be the same but we can heal from this and get better. Heck I killed Dean over a hundred times and here we are. Now how about we all got plop our asses down on some soggy blankets and watch some fireworks?” Gabriel asked looking around at his family.

Sam was nodding at his words, Cara held tightly against his chest. Dean was leaning against Castiel slightly while Cas fussed over James to keep him from teleporting into Jack’s arms like Gabriel could feel the little one’s powers trying to do. They all belonged together and having Jack back was the last piece of the puzzle they had been missing.

Dragging Jack along Gabriel managed to heard their flock back to their blankets and he made sure to plop his daughter down right in front of him.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack missy, no running off like that again, even if you see someone like Jack! It could have been a trick.” He warned her while Sam tugged Jack aside and hugged him so tightly Gabriel could see Jack’s wings flutter in distress which made him laugh.

Their butts did get wet like Gabriel said they would but the look of awe on all the little one’s faces as the fireworks started and the peace he could feel through his bond with Sam now, made soggy jeans more than worth it.


End file.
